I Wish
by The Cahill-Demigod Witch
Summary: He takes your hand, I die a little. I watch your eyes and I'm in riddles. Why can't you look at me like that? /broken Amian using I Wish by One Direction


**Okay, so I'm back with another song-fic. I owe this to my avid Directioner friends, Joyce and Richelle, and my former-enemy-now-text-buddy-slash-good-friend Mikaela. **

**Disclaimer: Okay, you got me! I don't own The 39 Clues or **_**I Wish **_**by One Direction! *runs away***

* * *

><p><em>'Cause you don't see…<em>

* * *

><p>He sighs as he finishes changing clothes. A glance at the clock tells him that it's an hour to the start of prom.<p>

After starting to live in Cahill Manor with the Cahills and their au pair, Ian and Natalie Kabra have been going to the same school as Amy and Dan. Much to all four's dissatisfaction, Amy and Ian were in the same class, and the same thing happened to Dan and Natalie.

"Ian!" Natalie trills from outside his room. "Do you want to be late or what? Come on!"

_She's the only one excited about this,_ he thinks, his mental voice becoming a grumble.

"Fine," he says. He checks his reflection once more in the full-length mirror, looking for any imperfections to his attire. He's wearing a black tuxedo with a deep red tie, and had no date (though all the girls in his grade offered to go with him).

He goes out the door and down the staircase. Even before he reaches the last step, he can see his sister gazing out the window. His shoes echo as he steps from wooden stairs to ceramic tiles, and she turns to look at him. "Well, it's about time," she huffs. "Amy and Dan already left."

Honestly, he doesn't care. His expression turns sour as they leave the manor and go into the car that was assigned to them.

_I dream to forget this night. Forever,_ he thinks.

* * *

><p>The venue is not the school's gymnasium, but a big ballroom in a fairly nice hotel (according to the Kabra standards). Ian and Natalie make their way to the designated room and enter.<p>

Elegant decorations fill the place. The background has been transformed to capture the image of a fairytale-style moonlit gala. Natalie immediately wanders into the crowd, looking for her friends, while Ian goes off and sits in a corner where he supposes no one will notice him.

But, as expected, he is wrong. A small group of girls have been following him since he came in, and are barely able to control themselves when they each ask him to dance. He, of course, politely declines them, and they leave him alone.

After a meal that barely passes the Kabra standards, Natalie goes ahead of Ian and immediately finds someone to dance with: Dan Cahill. But before the two start to dance, Dan comes over and tells Ian in a voice loud enough for only the two of them to hear, "Amy's over there, but she's with Evan. Just a heads-up." Then Dan and Natalie go to the dance floor.

Ian cranes his neck to look for Amy and finally spots her at another table with some of her classmates, and of course Evan Tolliver. They're both laughing, then everyone at that table stands, and goes to the dance floor.

After a few minutes of watching Amy and Evan dance, he can't take it anymore. He pulls out his iPod and plugs in his earphones, trying to drown out everything else.

* * *

><p>Story in normal font, Ian's thoughts in bold, and song lyrics in italic.<p>

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_He takes your hand, I die a little_

_I watch your eyes, and I'm in riddles_

_Why can't you look at me like that_

**Is this because of the Clue hunt? Haven't I proven myself already?**

_Na na na na na_

_When you walk by I try to say it_

_But then I'll freeze, and never do it_

_My tongue gets tied, the words get trapped_

**Well, I can't say it with that troll with you like a lapdog, can I? **

_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder, whenever I'm near you_

**Unfortunately, you can't hear it.**

_But I see you with him_

_Slow dancing_

_Tearin' me apart, cause you don't see_

**It's too much for me.**

_Whenever you kiss him_

_I'm breaking_

_Oh, how I wish that was me_

**I'd give up all I have just for a chance to tell you what I truly feel.**

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_He looks at you, the way that I would_

_Does all the things, I know that I could_

**A hundred times better, actually.**

_If only time could just turn back_

_Cause I've got three little words, that I have always been dying to tell you_

**I wouldn't have done what I did in Korea, you know. But I don't think I can tell you those three words anymore.**

_But I see you with him_

_Slow dancing_

_Tearin' me apart, cause you don't see_

**Ouch.**

_Whenever you kiss him_

_I'm breaking_

_Oh, how I wish that was me_

**So badly.**

_With my hands on your waist, while we dance in the moonlight_

_I wish it was me that you'll call later on, cause you wanna say goodnight_

Ian glanced around the room and barely managed to keep his eyes off Amy and Evan. A fairytale-style moonlit gala. **Too bad she chose to spend it with the wrong person.**

_Cause I see you with him_

_Slow dancing_

_Tearin' me apart, cause you don't see_

**Have the Ekats invented a mind-reading machine? I should ask Sinead.**

_But I see you with him_

_Slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart, cause you don't see_

**You only focus on him and not the bigger picture. You're blinded by love.**

_Whenever you kiss him_

_I'm breaking_

**I only pull myself together for the lame hope that one day you'll notice me. I think I should let myself collapse into pieces again.**

_Oh, how I wish_

_Oh, how I wish_

_Oh, how I wish that was me_

_Oh, how I wish that was me_

**Every time.**

* * *

><p>Just before his eyelids close, he feel someone gently shaking his shoulder. He looks up and sees the copper-haired girl he has fallen for smiling at him. "Hey," she says. "I didn't know you were here."<p>

As he pulls out his earphones, he fights the urge to scowl and leave while thinking, _Well, you don't see me because you're so obsessed with your boyfriend. _Instead he flashes a cool, controlled smile and says, "Well, I was forced to be here, so I'm not in the mood. I'll be going now."

When he stands, the temperature suddenly drops, as if the coldness was radiating from him. Amy just stands there and watches him leave, feeling the pain his words have inflicted on her.

Thoughts and memories run through her mind as she remembers how he treated her during the Clue hunt, even if she (and Dan) had helped the Kabras many times. She shivers.

"Are you okay?" Evan asks, appearing behind her.

She turns and gives him a forced smile. "I'm fine. I'll just be going now. Thanks for tonight."

"My pleasure." He leans forward and gives her a light kiss on the lips.

Immediately a tingling sensation erupts. With surprise, she realizes that this was the same feeling that she had gotten when Ian had brushed his lips against hers in Korea.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is the end. I'm currently reading <strong>_**Catching Fire **_**(which all of you know is the sequel of **_**The Hunger Games**_**), so I thought of using present-tense verbs. Anyway, this is my first try, so please tell me if there are some mistakes or anything.**

**-TCDW**


End file.
